The present invention generally relates to nanomaterials. The invention particularly relates to one- and two-dimensional nanomaterials and to methods for their processing.
Nanomaterials are the subject of significant research across a broad spectrum of industries. As used herein, the term “nanomaterials” refers to materials with all dimensions being nanoscale (as nonlimiting examples, quantum dots, nanoparticles, dendrimers, nanocapsules, Fullerenes, nanoclusters, and nanodispersions) (zero-dimensional (0D) nanomaterials), materials with two dimensions being nanoscale and the third dimension being greater than nanoscale (as nonlimiting examples, nanofibers, nanotubes, nanowires, and nanorods) (one-dimensional (1D) nanomaterials), materials with one dimension (thickness) being nanoscale and other dimensions being greater than nanoscale (as nonlimiting examples, nanosheets, thin-films, and nanomembranes) (two-dimensional (2D) nanomaterials), and materials that have at least one nanoscale dimension (i.e., 0D, 1D, and/or 2D nanomaterials) but have been deformed or otherwise shaped so that all exterior dimensions are greater than nanoscale (three-dimensional (3D) nanomaterials). “Nanoscale” is defined herein as dimensions of up to 100 nanometers, e.g., 0.1-100 nm.
One- and two-dimensional nanomaterials have attracted a great deal of research interest due to their unique mechanical, electrical, and optical properties. For example, the ability to change the shape of a nanowire (NW) provides means for fundamental studies in strain engineering, electronic transport, mechanical properties, band structure, quantum properties, etc. However, current NW processing techniques cannot perform complicated shape changes and are limited to treating a single nanowire at a time.
Nanomembranes (NMs) are flexible, readily transferable, stackable, and conformable to a wide range of shapes (tubes, spirals, ribbons, wires, etc.) via appropriate strain engineering and patterning. Graphene in particular has attracted attention due to its structural perfection, low density, excellent electrical and thermal properties, electron mobility, excellent mechanical properties, etc. However, due to having zero band gaps, unpatterned graphene has limited functionality. One approach has been developed that produces graphene nanoribbons and dots to increase band gaps, but reliability, scalability, and quality remain issues for graphene patterning.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that there is an ongoing desire to improve the processing of nanomaterials, and that it would be desirable if processes were available that were capable of controlling local strains in these materials in order to affect their properties.